


Safe

by Lafaiette



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, and blushing!Wade, wounded!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from Tumblr. Peter is wounded during a fight and Wade saves him. Fluff and smut ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

Wade is joking and calling the seven bulky soldiers in front of them “the seven Samurai”, but Peter knows when to be serious and this is _absolutely_ the time to be serious.

The seven bodyguards hired by the smuggler Peter and Wade tried to stop have big guns, cool shiny armors that would be perfect in a Star Wars movie or in a sci-fi videogame and good aim.

The last part is particularly worrying because two of Spider-Man’s main abilities are his speed and flexibility, but these special bullets are always dangerously close to his body and he can’t even counterattack with his webs.

Wade of course is doing a great job: he’s used to gun battles and bullets are not a problem for him. He’s laughing and mocking the seven men with a big crazy happy smile, like a child in an amusement park during one of the funniest rides.

He dodges and shoots, shoots and dodges with a grace that Peter can’t help but admire and he seems unfazed by the several bullets that hit his body and the bullet holes that rapidly disappear on his body.

“Hey, Spidey! Are you leaving the hard work to me? Or do you just want to look at my perfect butt while I brutally slice these idiots, sweetums?”

Peter blushes at the affectionate nickname - _damn, Wade, not in front of the bad guys! -_ and he’s about to give a snarky comment when one of those ‘idiots’ finally manages to shoot him.

Aw shit. It hurts.

And it hurts even more when Peter falls off the wall he was crawling on and hits the hard ground with a pitiful cry.  
  
There is a burning hole on his left side: the lung doesn’t seem damaged, but the wound is serious and he’s losing a lot of blood.  
His head is spinning thanks to the fall and Peter realizes he’s an easy target, here on the ground, confused and already weakened by blood loss.

“Peter!” Wade shouts with alarm and rage in his voice. He shouldn’t call him by name, but it’s not a problem as he kills the last three remaining soldiers with fast slices of his katanas (and unnecessary beheading) and rushes to Peter, who fortunately is too weak to notice the rolling heads and Wade’s bloody blades.

“Baby boy!” the merc exclaims taking his boyfriend in his arms. “Don’t worry, Petey, your favorite psychopathic mercenary is here!”

“W-Wade, we need to… to run after that smuggler. H-He can’t be far…”

“Shut up.” Wade interrupts him with a frown. “You are not going anywhere, not with that wound.”

The merc looks around hoping to find a shelter: they are in a dirty alley in the outskirts of New York and there are only abandoned warehouses and long-forgotten factories here. Still Peter needs medical attention as soon as possible and Wade can’t be picky.

“Don’t close your eyes, baby boy.” he whispers to Peter as he heads to the warehouse that most appear solid and safe. “Listen to my voice. Don’t go to sleep, understood?”

“W-Wade.” Peter snorts, a hand pressed on the wound to stop the blood. His eyes are glossy and unfocused and Wade begins to panic. “Don’t… don’t worry so much, I’m fine. I-It’s just a bullet.”

But Wade doesn’t stop talking until they’re in and Peter is carefully laid down on some old covers in the corner of their refuge.  


\- - - - - -

  
The young superhero wakes up after two hours. It’s raining outside - he can hear the rain falling on the battered roof and the drops wetting the floor. He’s not cold though: Wade put a second cover on him and he’s now sitting at his side. He’s not wearing his mask so Peter can see very well his worried blue eyes.

But he’s smiling with relief and Peter’s lips curve into a weak smile too.

“Hi.”

“Hi, Petey.” Wade greets him with a small kiss on the forehead and asks: “How’re you feeling?”

Peter grunts, removes the cover and looks down on his body: the upper part of his costume has been removed and the wound has been medicated and patched up by expert hands. Thanks God Wade always has health packs in his pouches now that he and Peter patrol together.

“It itches.” Peter grumbles and when he tries to scratch the bloody gauze Wade smacks his hand away and shakes a finger in front of his face, as if he’s talking to a small child.

“No no no! Bad Peter! Don’t touch or the boo boo will never go away!”

Peter rests his head against the floor again and sighs with a small smile. The sound of rain is relaxing and Wade’s body next to his is giving him all the warmth he needs to drift off.

“Wade…” he mumbles and the merc leans in to hear better. “We still have to catch that smuggler.”

“Later. Or never. It’s not that important.” is Wade’s practical reply. “Just sleep, okay, baby boy?”

The nickname reminds Peter of something and he’s suddenly awake and glaring at the merc with a blush on his otherwise pale cheeks.

“You! You called me ‘sweetums’! In front of those guys!”

Peter’s eyes become ten times larger as he screeches indignantly: “And you killed them, didn’t you? _Wade!_ ”

“Oh come on! They were _bad_ guys, remember? And uglier than me, even with those fancy sci-fi suits I’m not absolutely jealous of!”

“I don’t care if they were bad or not!” Peter hisses with flaming eyes and Wade seems to shrink under his hard glare. “I told you billion times already, no killing!”

“What was I supposed to do? You were hurt and they could’ve shot you again and…”

“You should have knocked them out! And then… tied them or something! That’s how it works!”

Peter is breathing heavily through his nose, Wade is just looking at the floor with a sad look on his mortified scarred face.

“They hurt you.” he softly says and Peter feels a painful grip around his heart and his rage disappears like snow under the sun.

“Wade…”

“They could’ve _killed_ you.” Wade insists and his eyes are harder than Peter’s previous glare. He knows he made a mistake, but he’s not contrite. Just terribly sad and worried.

Peter sighs because he knows this is just one of Wade’s many ways to show his love for him: protecting and saving him whenever he can. Wade lost so much and has been _denied_ so much in his life that he can’t stand the thought of losing Peter, the only right thing in his life.

Peter understands this and he feels guilt crushing his heart like a boulder.

“Come here, knucklehead.” he sighs with a smile which Wade immediately returns as he lays next to him.

“Thank you for saving me.” Peter says stroking his arm gently. “Try not to kill the baddies again though, okay?”

“Can I cut off their legs?” Wade asks timidly and he grumbles like a pouty child when Peter glares at him.

“No! But I suppose you can shoot at their _legs_ so they can’t move anymore… Or just hit their head with the hilts of your katanas and leave the tying to me.”

“Laaaame.”

“These are the rules. If you want to keep coming with me you better follow them!”

Wade pouts and grumbles, but he’s clearly happy to be this close to Peter and begins to kiss his shoulder and neck.

Peter looks at him thoughtfully, his lips slightly curved upwards.  
  
He feels sorry for the scolding and Wade’s soft gaze and his caring touches make his own love for him stronger and precious.

The red scars and bumps also remind him of Wade’s endless battle with pain and Peter’s smile becomes more affectionate and melancholic.

 _Stupid dork._ he thinks with a snort as he turns on his healthy side to face Wade.

“What?” the merc asks raising his brows. “Why are you laughing? Did you think about that time when I wore your Spider-Man pants on that rooftop by mistake? It was dark and we just had sex, it wasn’t my fault!”

“No, stupid.” Peter laughs again and he presses his body against Wade’s. “But I was thinking about _you_ , yes.”

“And you laughed. You are still laughing. Okay.”

It’s true, Peter is still cackling, but Wade’s fake pout is replaced by a grin.

Everyone would be grinning like an idiot if someone like Peter were fondling their crotch.

“I think you deserve a reward for saving me.” the young superhero whispers smugly.

“Shit, yes…! Even… even if I killed those clowns?”

Peter’s grip is now harder, but in a good way, and it’s clear he doesn’t want to hurt the merc.

“I’m gonna punish you later for that.” Peter replies with a smirk as his thumb strokes slowly the tip of the scarred manhood. Wade groans and hides his face into Peter’s shoulder, gasping loudly.

“Damn, baby boy… always said you are super good with those hands.”

Peter just hums and twists his hand around the dick making the merc gasp again and bite his neck, leaving a red mark on it.

It’s Peter’s turn to moan as pain and pleasure run through him. Wade must have realized that because his hand slowly lowers until it brushes against the wound now not-so-fresh anymore.

The fingers lightly pressed against the sensible flesh are enough to make Peter pant and he keeps jerking Wade off until the older man is thrusting against him.

“Shit!”

The hand near Peter’s wound traces its outlines for few more seconds, then it goes even lower to grasp Peter’s own erection through the fabric of the costume.

“Shit, Peter… I need…”

The younger man moans loudly when a finger slips in, touches his balls and threaten to go beyond them.

“L-Lube… I know you have it…” Peter says between pants, but Wade shakes his head, eyes closed and hand still fondling the other man.

“I… I really hate myself for saying this, but… you lost blood and you know I become even crazier when I’m inside you, baby boy.”

Peter smiles sweetly and kisses and licks Wade’s lips saying: “I know you will be careful.”

His eyes snap open to meet Wade’s worried ones.

“I know you will keep me safe, Wade.”

Panic, surprise and happiness appear together on the merc’s flushed face and after a moment of hesitation he returns the smile and takes the lube out one of his pouches.

He rapidly wets his fingers and reaches to touch lightly Peter’s hole, making him moan in pleasure.

His hand is still around Wade’s dick; Peter finally remembers it and resumes his strokes.

Wade’s finger is not in yet, he’s taking his time to admire Peter’s red cheeks, his moist open lips and his big glossy eyes. Also his hand is touching him in so delightful ways he can’t almost keep his own steady.

Finally he manages to push the middle finger inside and Peter melts, moaning softly and riding fast.

“Slower, baby boy, your wound…”

“Fuck my wound!” Peter pants and he suddenly cries out when Wade flexes the finger and hits a particularly soft spot.

“I thought you wanted me to fuck _you_.” the merc grins wickedly adding a second finger which causes Peter to mutter obscenities and stroke their erections together.

“Ah! Right. There. Harder!” the young superhero yells every time the two digits brush against his prostate. Wade is panting loudly too and he’s trying with all his might not to accidentally touch the gauze.

It’s hard, though, because _they_ are hard and it’s incredibly difficult to concentrate with Peter’s dick - so perfectly smooth and warm and already wet with precome - against his own. And his body is _divine_ , glorious, tight and sensible to every touch, to every movements of Wade’s scarred hand.

But the thing that most arouses the merc is the complete trust that Peter offered him. The young man is moaning and mewling in his arms, feeling safe despite… despite _Wade_.

Peter is sure the merc won’t harm him and for a moment Wade is trusting himself too. He can hear - and see - his baby boy asking for more and he’s about to give him that when he looks down again to check the bullet wound.

And suddenly it’s crystal clear to Wade that he _really_ won’t hurt Peter.

The merc smiles sweetly and kisses the desperate young man who is now begging and impaling himself on his fingers with so much strength that Wade is surprised they aren’t broken yet.

But he doesn’t listen and keeps thrusting in and out until Peter comes screaming his name; Wade follows two seconds later, still smiling against his baby boy’s soft and hot skin.

They stay silent for long minutes to catch their breath. The first one to talk is Peter. He’s pouting and looks a bit disappointed.

“Wade.” he just says and Wade laughs softly and kisses his lips wet with drool.

“Sorry, babe, but that’s all you will get from me… at least for now. Once you’re healed I’m gonna pound you on the bed like there is no tomorrow.”

“You could’ve done that _now_.” Peter huffs, but he can’t be taken seriously, his hair is too messy and his cheeks too adorably red for that.

Wade offers him a wiseass smile: he knows something that Peter doesn’t know and he’s extremely pleased with himself.

“Try to bend your legs as if we were doing the horizontal mambo, baby boy.”

Peter snorts with a roll of his eyes, but turns on his back and obediently lifts his legs.

The pain is like liquid fire running through his entire body up to the patched up bullet hole.

“Jesus _fuck_!”

“Peter! Language! What would Aunt May think??” Wade gasps with fake shock.

Peter doesn’t even reply, he’s too busy praying for the pain to stop soon. Fortunately it does, but it hasn’t been pleasant and Wade strokes the skin around the gauze with extreme care, trying to soothe the lasting bad sensation.

“You would’ve put pressure on the wound. That’s why I didn’t want to do the mambo with you tonight.” Wade explains softly. He’s not smug anymore, his eyes are focused on Peter’s pale body and he doesn’t see the look the younger man is giving him.

Maybe that’s good - Peter is looking at him with so much love he would blush terribly and Wade _hates_ blushing like a virgin vestal maiden.

“So you…?”

“Yeah, I realized it would have hurt you too much, so my fingers will be enough for now, baby boy.”

Peter now understands why Wade is avoiding his eyes: he’s embarrassed and _shy_ and that’s probably one of the weirdest, surprising and endearing sights in the whole world.

“… You stupid dork.”

Wade suddenly has a cute nerdy man in his arms peppering his disfigured face with sweet kisses and all he can do is hug him and try to catch his lips.

It’s useless, because Peter takes his head and squeezes his cheeks, looking straight into his deep blue eyes.

“Thank you.”

Wade snorts and tries to avoid eye contact for the second time - fuck, he’s blushing! -, but Peter moves his head to meet his gaze again.

“Okay, okay, understood!” Wade exclaims, clearly in panic because he doesn’t know how to react to all of this. “Thank… thank you too, Peter.”

“For what?” Peter smiles raising his brows.

“For trusting me.”

When Peter’s smile increases tenfold, Wade is 100% sure his cheeks are on fire. And when they pull the cover up to spend the rest of the night in the warehouse - fuck the smuggler and his futuristic bodyguards -, Wade softly promises he will always keep Peter safe.

And Peter knows he will.


End file.
